Hidden Sacrifice: The Sequel to SSS
by ForeverDreamer12
Summary: The sequel to Secret Samurai Series. The girls adventures with the ninja and Nya aren't done yet! This new threat could mean total destruction of Ninjago and everything they love! Now the team must make big sacrifices to defend what they love. . .or die trying. Contains action, romance, love triangles, drama, and dark secrets. Ninja/OC Jay/Nya OC/OC READ SECRET SAMURAI SERIES FIRST
1. Prologue

**Me: Fans, I have been true to my word. This is my sequel to SSS, Hidden Sacrifice. *applause, and I bow* Thank you, thank you!**

**Christy: Yup, we're back!**

**Abigail: And we're better than before!**

**Anna: WE ARE UNSTOPPABLE!**

**Cole: I like trains.**

**Everyone but Cole: NO WAIT-! *train runs everyone over except me***

**Me: HAHAHAHA! That's from ****_asdf movie_**** by the way. It's on YouTube. LINK BELOW (no not from Zelda):**

** watch?v=1lOEkYKYS9Q******

Jay: *rubbing his head* Hilarious video . . . but that hurt!

**Skales: That wasss ssstupid . . .**

**Lindsey: Not really sure what to say to that . . .**

**Cole: Guess what?**

**Anna: WHAT?**

**Cole: I like-**

**Everyone else: NOOOO!**

**Cole: -peanut butter. *awkward silence***

**Me: Let's get this show on the road, shall we?**

****

Me: I do not own Ninjago, but I own my plot and OCs. Wow, feels good to say that again!

Prologue

Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the First Spinjitzu Master by using the Four Elemental Weapons of Spinjitzu; weapons so powerful, no one can handle all of their power at once.

When he passed away, his two sons swore to protect them, but the oldest, Lord Garmadon, was consumed by darkness and wanted to possess them all. A battle between brothers broke out and Lord Garmadon was struck down and banished to the Underworld. Peace returned to Ninjago as the younger brother, Sensei Wu, hid the elemental weapons in the far corners of Ninjago.

Centuries later, Lord Garmadon has returned with the help of his Skeleton army to collect the Golden Weapons. Sensei Wu turns to the aid of four young Ninja who are to be trained to become the protectors of each of the weapons. These four boys trained for months, and met their destiny: to protect the Green Ninja. The Green Ninja defeated the evil Overlord, and peace returned to Ninjago. Or so they thought.

The Sister of Fire, brave Samurai X, was captured and memory-wiped by General Kozu of the Stone Army. Along with the remaining Serpentine, he used the girl to lure the ninja into a trap. However, the brainwashed Samurai met four other girls, brave and loyal, and they helped her discover her memories. She was reunited with the ninja once more.

The four girls returned to their normal lives, thinking that their adventure in the front line was over. Little did they all know that would all change in time. One ordinary day in Ninjago City, the girls plan a fun night to get to know each other better. Unfortunately, once you've met the ninja, danger lurks in every corner. These four girls are going to get more then they bargained for at this party . . .

**Me: And that was the prologue. When I said that updates are going to be slow, I meant it. This was just cause I was feeling guilty for leaving you without any updates . . .**

**Jay: Ain't that sweet!**

**Kai: Don't say ain't it's annoying!**

**Me: You're annoying. You know how the last story was mostly Jay/Nya?**

**Nya: Yes.**

**Me: I think I'm gonna write a story for each couple. Once I post chapters see if you can guess which couple I'm focusing on.**

**Cole: Does that mean you'll have four more stories with these characters? One for each couple?**

**Me: Maybe. I might run out of time and ideas. Anyways, Happy Holidays! I'll try to update before Christmas. If not, Merry Christmas!**

**Everyone: From us too!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Old & the New

**Me: Alright, first chappie. This story will definitely start off slow. I'm sorry . . .**

**Jay: It's k.**

**Zane: As long as you get it started . . .**

**Me: Anyways, I know this was a quick post, but I won't be posting again for a while . . . probably. . . I have five chapters pre-written, but I'm still editing them so it may take a while . . .**

**Kai: Don't you have that warning thingy . . . ?**

**Me: Right. WARNING: This story will contain violence, blood, kissing, ****_possible_**** mentions of child abuse, and maybe a tiny bit of swearing. (and by tiny bit I mean I'll bleep it out and warn you before in the AN before the chappie.) Basically, this story is rated T to be safe. I promise NO SEXUAL STUFF! I AM A CLEAN PERSON! XD**

**Cole: Just go!**

**Anna: Ever doesn't own Ninjago and if she did she would make the new season come out sooner!**

**Abigail: But she owns the plot and OCs!**

**Anna: No durr.**

**Warnings for this chapter: Nothing! (:**

Chapter One: The Old & the New

[Lindsey's POV]

It's been a week since the tropical vacation with the ninja, and I already miss them.

I'm walking to Clairston High this morning, my silver backpack slung over my shoulder. I'm wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a loose silver shirt with a black star on it, and a pair of sparkly silver flats. In my loose caramel hair is a sparkly silver headband. It's a beautiful day in this part of Ninjago: the skies are blue, a gentle cool breeze ruffles my hair, and the birds chirp happily. Yet the scenery can't even cheer me up.

Let's face it: I'm lonely. Abigail and Anna have found friends just like them and Christy's been hanging out with Reesia and Alyssa again. Ugh. I have Nya's number, but it's not the same texting her. Besides she's soo busy and it takes her hours to answer me. A leaf blows with the breeze right in front my face when suddenly my phone dings twice loudly. It's a text from Christy.

Christy: hey lindsey sleepover abigails 2nite. u in?

Me: who else is coming

Christy: the group. u know...me u anna abigail

Me: sounds awesome!

Christy: great! we all kinda feel like we've been apart since the vaca so this will help. luv u gurrl c u school! 3

Me: bye christy thx

I smile as I turn off my phone. This is exactly what I needed: some time just the four of us.

******************

[Abigail's POV]

"IT'S A LOVE-LY DAY!" I scream/sing really out of key as I run into the school building to my locker.

"YEAHHHHHHHH-" My new friend Cassandra joins in. I laugh.

"Thanks, Cassie! You're the greatest!"

"Abigail!" I turn to see Anna behind me, blowing an orange bubble of gum.

"No Shady today?" I ask. Shady is Anna's new friend.

"Nah, I think she's ditching school," smirks Anna. "Hey, Andra."

"Hi Annabelle," Cassie scoffs. You see, Cassie and Anna don't really like each other that much, so they annoy each other all the time. Anna's full name is actually Anna, but to annoy her Cassie calls her Annabelle because it sounds girly. As for Anna, she just butchers Cassandra's name. For example: Andra, Cass, Cassan . . . thankfully Anna hasn't figured out that there's a swear word in Cassie's name.

"Break it up, you two!" I laugh. "Anna, I know you LOVE fights, but still! Cool it!" Anna rolls her hazel eyes and blows another orange bubble.

"Whateves."

******************

[Anna's POV]

I really wanna get away from that . . . I don't even know how to describe her, but Abigail insists on hangin' out with her. I know that inside Abigail probably hates Shady too. That's just the way it is when you get new friends: others get jealous.

"THAT SOUNDS SOO COOL!"

"IT WAS!"

"REMINDS ME OF WHEN-" The two hyper girls continue yelling while I shove my textbooks into my dirty locker. Just then my phone buzzes.

Kai: Have u seen the new MINECRAFT update

Me: why the heck did u cap lock mc

Kai: just gonna critizse me huh

Me: spelled it wrong

Kai: how can you spell 'it' wrong?!

Me: idiot! not what i meant!

Kai: i h8 u

Me: feel the same jerk

Kai: leave me alone

Me: lousy comeback

Kai: SHUT UP

I turn off my phone in annoyance. I swear, Kai is one of the stupidest boys I've ever met. Why do I even waste my time texting him? The school bell finally rings and I stomp to class. That Hotheaded jerk just REALLY spoiled my temper. I won't be taking any nonsense today.

[Christy's POV]

It's the middle of History and I'm flirting with my boyfriend over text.  
Alyssa leans over my right shoulder and studies the last two messages:

Me: cole u r amazing thx

Cole: anything 4 u

"Ooh he's soo romantic, Christy," she whispers. "Why can't I meet him?"

"Because you'll love him and **he's mine**!" I squeal. The last two words come out louder than I intended, and Lindsey, (who is sitting two seats away) shoots me a look. Alyssa and I giggle. Reesia yawns from my left, tipping back in her chair. She imitates an old lady voice.

"Long before time had a name, the First Spinjitzu master created Ninjago. . . ." Alyssa and I burst into another giggle fit.

"Shush!" hisses Lindsey, turning around again. "You're gonna get in-"

"Miss Monroe!" the teacher snaps.

"-trouble . . ." Lindsey finishes lamely.

"Be quiet!" the teacher barks at the shy girl. "This is your first and only warning! Do you understand?!" Lindsey nods silently and continues scribbling on her paper. Probably drawing. I feel bad for getting her in trouble, so I throw a piece of candy that I had in my pocket at her foot. She picks it up, smiles at me, and pops it in her mouth. My phone then buzzes.

Cole: gtg sorry sensei being a butt & makin me train

Me: bye

I sigh. That Cole. I miss him.

**Me: I know, kind of a bad chapter. It'll get better. This story is going to be MUCH different than the other. By the way, funny thing I found. If you type 'Ninja go' into Google Translate and translate it into Japanese, it's Ninjagō. XD**

**Garmy: 3 days until Christmas.**

**Misako: Thanks for remembering to anounce it.**

** Garmy: Welcome.**

**Jay: So long, y'all!**

**Kai: SLEEP WELL!**

**Lloyd: AND IF IT'S NOT NIGHT THEN JUST HAVE FUN!**

**Cole: DON'T EAT MY CAKE!**

**Zane: Farewell.**

**Anna: JUST LEAVE ALREADY!**

**Abigail: IGNORE HER PEEPS BYE BYE!**

**Nya: See ya!**

**Christy: Have a good life!**

**Lindsey: . . . Bye.**

**Everyone: OH WAIT P.S. REVIEW NOW!**


	3. Chapter 2: Partying Hard

**Me: Yes, I've got some explaning to do. (Even though I did say updates would be slow)**

**Jay: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?**

**Me: First, I got a 3DS for Christmas and was totally caught up in playing Kid Icarus: Uprising and Professor Layton: The Miracle Mask. (I finished both games XD)Then, I went up to my Grandpa's house and he has no internet OR way to check my e-mail. Anyways, on to what I orginally had planned to say! XD**

**Abigail: Welcome back! **

**Me: Okay, I've decided to start the warning system because this story's a bit darker than the first. (in plot, not in romance) **

**I also have decided to use words in Japanese just for fun (inspired by Toon Friend, who uses other launages in Chosen By Destiny. You should check it out). If the the translations are wrong, it's Google Translate's fault! XD**

**Nya: Oh, and Ever wanted me to tell you that the only reason she didn't put the lyrics for Open Arms in is because techically we're not aloud to post song lyrics . . .**

**Jay: This chappie's gonna be a wild ride. It's gonna be silly, scary, then silly again, then serious, then sad . . .**

**Kai: DON'T SPOIL EVERYTHANG PUNK!**

**Cole: ANYWAY, warnings for this chapter: Swearing in Japanese, blood(?), mentions of kissing.**

**Anna: Japanese Translations- Jigoku- H*ll**

**Zane: Ever doesn't own Ninjago (or iTunes and Open Arms by Journey) but she owns the plot and OCs.**

Chapter Two: Partying Hard

[Lindsey's POV]

The sleepover is in five minutes, and I'm already there. I approach the walkway, gazing at the beautiful flowers. Abigail and her mother both love flowers and gardening. I can smell Abigail's freshly-baked chocolate chip cookies. Suddenly, I can't help myself and I'm running up the walk and pounding on the front door. A few moments later the door swings open.

"Hey Abig-" My sentence is cut off short when I realize that the tall brunette boy in front of me is definably NOT Abigail. He doesn't even address me; he just turns around and yells behind him.

"Abigail! One of your freak friends is here!"

"Justin! My friends aren't freaks!" yells Abigail back from wherever she is. Footsteps echo from in the house, and Abigail arrives in the doorway. She's dressed in an emerald green off-one-shoulder shirt, black pants, and black boots. She also has a giant emerald flower pin in her hair by her left ear. Justin grunts.

"Have fun, little sista," he says, sounding more teasing than kind. Abigail rolls her eyes and replies to him.

"Oh, get outta here!"

"I'm more than happy to," Justin mumbles as he leaves the doorway.

"Don't worry," Abigail says to me. "He'll be gone in about five minutes. You're just early!"

"Who is he?" I ask.

"My 19-year-old brother," she answers, looking very unhappy. "You're lucky that you have a nice family." A lump forms in my throat. Abigail has no idea what my life is like at home. I've told NO ONE, and I don't plan to. "Come on in, Lindsey!" I enter her house and she snatches up a heaping plate of cookies from the kitchen. I grab the lemonade pitcher on the counter.

We lie on our stomaches on Abigail's bed, chatting and snacking. We never hear Justin leave, but we know he's gone.

"Knock knock!" shouts a girlish voice from outside.

"It's Christy," we say simultaneously. No one else says 'knock knock' instead of knocking. Abigail pulls open the door, and is brief and demanding in her hello.

"Hi. In. Cookies. Bedroom."

I help steer Christy into Abigail's bedroom. Christy begins to nibble a cookie.

"So, we're just missing Anna?" she chirps.

"Yup," Abigail replies. Just then, a squeaking sound comes from the back of the house. We all freeze.

"What was that?" whispers Christy.

"I don't know," I hiss under my breath.

"Why are we whispering?" asks Abigail loudly.

"SHHH!" Christy slaps her hand over Abigail's mouth. I grab a flashlight from Abigail's nightstand. We very slowly creep out of her bedroom. The house is very dark (considering that it's 9:30 I'm not surprised), and I switch on the flashlight.

Christy walks behind me, and Abigail brings up the rear, biting her nails anxiously. A floorboard moans under my foot, and Christy lets out out a squeal of nervousness. Another creaking sound makes us jump into the air.

The flashlight flies from my hand. We all rush into a corner of the room, cowering close together. I want to say some words of encouragement but my mouth feels glued shut tight.

"Don't-move-a-muscle . . ." hisses Christy through clenched teeth.

"Don't worry," whispers Abigail, "I'n not doing anything."

"UUUUHHH . . ." drowns a ghoulish-sounding voice. Abigail screams.

"Quick!" cries Christy. "Hide so it doesn't know we're here!"

"I think they already know!" replies Abigail. Again, I can't speak due to fear. I'm shaking from head to toe as I run into the dining room and duck under the table.

Just then, blood splatters on the floor in front of me. I scream as loud as I can, and my every instinct is telling me to run, but my body is frozen. I'm gonna die. I squeeze my eyes shut. Oh, no, oh, no, oh no! Where are the ninja when you need them? I let out one last scream. All of a sudden, laughter fills my ears.

"OMG you should've seen the look on your faces!" I slowly open my eyes. The light flicks on to reveal Anna holding a bottle of ketchup.

"Holy Overlord you scared me half to death!" I cry. Anna laughs.

"It was almost as fun as Minecraft." The other girls appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Whoa, Anna!" shouts Abigail.

"Why?" screeches Christy. "We could've hurt you, ya know!"

"P-leaze. With what?" Anna snorts.

"I still have my katana," smiles Abigail, sounding kinda sad.

"What's wrong?" Christy asks her.

"I miss Lloyd," Abigail sniffs. Christy places a hand on her shoulder.

"I miss Cole," she says softly. "I understand."

"But I'm worried," Abigail whispers.

"About what?" asks Anna, blowing a purple bubble. Than, Abigail explodes.

"What if he's changed? What if he likes another girl? What if he doesn't like candy anymore? What if he hates pranks now? What if he's mean? What if he's sick? What if . . ." Her voice trails off. "What if he's dead?" Everyone falls silent. I clear my throat. Everyone looks at me in surprise as if they forgot I was there.

"Call him," I say, my voice soft. Abigail's face lights up.

"I am soo stupid! I can't believe I didn't think of that!"

"Call him later, would you?" says Anna. "Cuz I wanna party!"

"Kay!" replies Abigail.

[Christy's POV]

We return to Abigail's room, and she turns on her laptop. She goes into iTunes and turns on the music. We eat cookies, chips, and candy while we sip lemonade and chat.

I've learned a few things about my friends: Anna is nicer when she's hyped up on junk food, Abigail is a GENUIS at putting together party playlists, and Lindsey talks a lot more when she's had sugar.

Anna's telling a story about how her little brother got his girlfriend, which is VERY amusing, when suddenly an idea pops into my head.

"GIRLS!" I shout, completely interrupting Anna. They all jolt in shock. "I thought of something we could do to make us feel closer to each other!"

"What?" Abigail and Anna say together.

"JINX 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10 YOU OWE ME A SODA!" screams Abigail. Anna rolls her eyes and throws a Mountain Dew at her. CONK! It hits Abigail in the head. She rubs her head and groans.

"Not what I meant . . ."

"Anyway," I continue, "I was thinking that maybe, possibly, perhaps . . ."

"GET TO THE POINT!" yells Anna. Abigail suddenly bursts into a fit of snorting giggles.

"WE COULD TALK ABOUT OUR FIRST KISS AND I'LL GO FIRST!" I finally squeal. Their reactions were hilarious, and what I expected.

"OK!"

"NOOOOOO!"

"Um . . ."

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" chirps Abigail.

"No!" snaps Anna.

"Why so touchy?" I smirk. "Did Kai kiss you?"

"YOU KNOW I HATE THAT FREAKIN' JERK! AND I WAS ONLY KISSED ONCE ON THE CHEEK IN EIGHTH GRADE!"

"A likely story . . ." murmurs Lindsey, just loud enough for me to hear.

"No, it's true," says Abigail. "She told me."

"I kicked him hard in a place you don't wanna know," smirks Anna.

"Ooooh," say Abigail and I.

"JINX 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10 YOU OWE ME A SODA!" Abigail repeats.

"Really?" I say, passing her a Cherry Coke.

"Yup!" She gives me a goofy grin.

"Alright, so I'll start," I smile.

"Hold it!" barks Anna. "I already went so don't expect me to go again! You know I hate this 'girl talk' junk!"

"That's fine," I reply. "So, my first kiss was in third grade-"

"WHAT IN NINJAGO?" shouts Anna.

"Third grade?" squeaks Abigail.

"Let me finish, girls! It was by a kid named Jake."

"You mean Jake Markson?" asks Anna. "What an a-"

"No swearing, Anna!" cries Abigail, slapping her hand over her friend's mouth.

"Yeah, him," I continue. "Anyways, he asked me out so we ate lunch together-"

"In school?" interrupts Abigail.

"Girls! Let me finish!" I cry, exasperated. "He was holding my hand, which made it hard to eat. I was so lovestruck I didn't care. And he asked for all my Oreos. I gave them to him. He said thanks, and then he kissed me." I shudder. "It was an awful kiss. And to make it worse, he said: _Wow, a kiss and Oreos. This is my day! Wonder who I'll ask tomorrow_ . . ."

"SO LEMME GET THIS STRAIGHT? SOME JERK THIRD-GRADER ASKED YOU OUT, STOLE YOUR LUNCH, KISSED YOU, THEN RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE SAID HE COULDN'T WAIT FOR HIS NEXT GIRL?" Anna exploded. "A THIRD GRADER!?"

"Yes," I replied, "a third grader. Okay, soo moving on. Abigail!"

"Ok!" she giggles. "So, I was on a vacation with my good friends. On the very last day I was having a sand fight with my crush. He put sand in my hair, so I shoved him in the ocean. He said that even though I'm a girl, I was still a good opponent. I laughed and told him I could kick his butt any day. He laughed, KISSED ME LIGHTLY ON THE LIPS AND THAN LEFT AND IT WAS MAGICAL!"

"Lemme guess," smirks Anna, blowing a red bubble (I swear every time I see her blow a bubble she's switched flavors). "Lloyd kissed you."

"IT WAS MAGICAL! LIKE MASHED POTATOES!"

"What does food have to do with any of this?" I ask.

"MASHED POTATOES CAN MELT BUTTER SO THEY'RE MAGICAL!" Abigail protests.

"The sugar's gotten to her head," whispers Anna to me.

"It's Lindsey's turn!" I say in a sing-song voice. Lindsey doesn't say anything. That's when I realize that she has barely spoken this entire conversation.

"Hey," frowns Abigail, calming down, "what's the matter?" Lindsey shakes her head.

"Um . . . Lindsey . . ." I say. "That wasn't a yes or no question."

"No." Lindsey finally speaks. "I've never been kissed. Ever. Because no one has ever liked me. I've always been hated by everyone. You girls are the first friends I've had since I was twelve years old . . ."

"What happened when you were twelve?" asks Abigail.

"I . . ." Lindsey stammers. "I . . . I can't say it."

"Why?" I demand as kindly as I can. "We're your friends!"

"I've only told one person ever before," she whispers.

"And who's that?" asks Anna. Lindsey doesn't answer.

"Okay, let's just drop this," Abigail says. "Let's do karaoke!"

[Abigail's POV]

I connect the karaoke thing to my TV and turn it on. "Any requests?" I ask, searching through the songs.

"Lindsey, why don't you go first," smiles Christy.

"Sure," whispers Lindsey. I pick Open Arms by Journey. Lindsey loves Journey. The music begins to play and Lindsey begins to sing. Her voice is one of the most beautiful I've ever heard, filling the room with the wondrous music.

She moves onto the chorus. Her voice doesn't seems as strong as before. As she sings the first two lines of the second verse, she begins to shake a little bit. Her voice waversand cuts off on the third line. She lowers the microphone from her face. I finally see the tears cascading down her cheeks. The backup voice keeps singing.

She suddenly drops the microphone and rushes from the room. Anna is smart and turns off the TV. The three of us stand there in shocked silence for what seems like hours, but in reality it was only five minutes.

"I'm gonna check on her," I say finally. The others nod. I rush down the hall where Lindsey went, my hair flying out behind me.

"Lindsey?!" I shout. "Lindsey?! Where are you?!" I run into my bedroom. The window is open and a note is taped to the sill.

_'Friends,  
Thank you for everything. I'm too sad to be around all your happiness right know. The reason I left is because of memories of my mother: she died when I was 12. I'm really sorry. Lindsey'_

"No . . . no . . . NOOO!" The other girls rush into the room.

"What happened?" asks Christy frantically. Anna starts shaking me.

"_Jigoku_, Abigail! What is wrong with you?!"

I can't speak, my lips feel heavy and my throat feels dry. The note is clenched tight in my hand, crumpling the smooth paper.

"Abigail?" whispers Anna.

"Abigail, talk to us," begs Christy. "What's wrong?" I choke when I answer.

"She's gone."

**Me: Had to . . . sorry.**

**Lindsey: where did I go?**

**Zane: . . .**

**Kai: To an island.**

**Cole: Uh . . .**

**Kai: JK.**

**Me: *sighs* You people are soo weird.**

**Jay: It's my middle name!**

**Nya: You told me that your middle name is danger!**

**Abigail: Jay Weird Walker . . . Jay Danger Walker . . .**

**Anna: *facepalm* You are all such idiots.**

**Jay: Ever has something for you!**

**Anna: For me?**

**Nya: No, for the readers!**

**Me: I'm proposing a challenge. If you have a deviantart account you can join this. (I actually don't have one, but I can view the pictures.)**

**Nya: The challenge is to draw a picture of your favorite moment in the last story (Secret Samurai Series).**

**Kai: It can be a moment from this too if you want.**

**Anna: Title it this . . .**

** (your penname)'s Contest Entry: Ninjago SSS**

**Abigail: Don't use your devaintart penname in the title, use your fanfiction one so Ever knows who you are.**

**Me: If you're interested, tell me in reviews or PM me.**

**Christy: The winner will get to co-write a story with Ever!**

**Me: And possibly get their picture to be the cover of one of my stories. (If you need any help about what the girls look like, check out my profile or PM me)**

**Wu: The entries need to be in by January 24****th****, 2014.**

**Garmy: If you've got any more questions, ASK!**

**Misako: Good luck!**


	4. Chapter 3: Rain and Pain

**Me: Aaand chapter three.**

**Jay: First hint about which couple this is mostly focused on!**

**Cole: And the appreance of a new OC!**

**Me: Also, I have some ideas IF I wrote more, what they'd be called.**

**Hidden Desire **

**Hidden Revenge**

**Hidden Shadow**

**Jay: That's probably not the order but still . . . what do ya think?**

**Me: Personally, I like them. Anyways, enough of me yapping your ear off.**

**Kai: Warnings: Slight violence.**

**Garmy: Japanese Translations: Orokana ko- Foolish child**

**Nya: Ever doesn't own Ninjago but she owns the plot and OCs.**

**Chapter Three: Rain and Pain**

[No POV]

A hooded figure runs down the streets. It's raining hard, the cold droplets splattering all over. The storm is bad, and most people are inside. However, this person seems to want to be alone. They are running very fast, their feet splashing through puddles. The wet hood whips around their face when they turn their head side to side. They seem to be looking for someone. Or maybe they're afraid someone is looking for them.

Suddenly, a loud cracking noise sounds from a nearby alley. The hooded figure whirls to face the figure. Reaching their hand into their sweatshirt, the figure pulls out a pocketknife and brandishes it in front of them. A cold, cruel laugh sounds in the figure's ears.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A runaway?" laughs the voice darkly.

"Leave me alone!" shouts the hooded figure, their voice feminine.

"A girl? Tut tut, how . . . disappointing," mocks the dark voice. The hooded girl says nothing in reply. "Tell me, why are you out in the cold, cold, rain?"

"I could ask the same of you." The girl refuses to give in and falter. She lets nothing goad her.

"Well, then maybe I could tell you," hisses the voice. "Come here."

"I don't trust you!" the girl shouts.

"Don't worry, I will only bite if I find it necessary." At that, the girl loses it. She lets out a loud, high-pitched scream that echoes through the alley. An invisible hand claps over her mouth. She drops the knife she's holding. "_Orokana ko_! No one can hear you!"

Summoning all her strength, the girl opens her mouth again. Her jaw moves, and the invisible figure screams in pain. "YOU BIT ME! UGH!" The figure moves away from her, still unseen. "You will not get away easily, girl. I have done something you will never be able to undo!" Again, the creepy laugh echoes in the alley. A gust of wind howls, lightning flashes, and the figure's laughter dissipates into the storm.

The girl falls to her knees, feeling weak and helpless. She feels a strange shooting pain go through her left wrist. She bites down on her lip. Somehow, no tears fall down her cheeks. She is no longer scared; no longer worried. Now, she's in pain. And no one cares.

" . . . help." It came out barely a whisper. She meant to scream it, but her lungs were burning for no apparent reason. She tried again. "Help! HELP!"

"I'M COMIMG!" shouts another voice. Hurried footsteps echo in the girl's head as her savior approaches. They kneel down next to her. The girl's vision is too blurry to make out any details, but she was certain this was a human.

"What happened?" The question startles her.

"Cold . . . laugh . . . evil . . ." And then the world blacks out around her.

[Unknown POV]

I can't believe what just happened. The girl lies in front of me, the hood of her sweatshirt pulled over her face, yet I can almost tell that she's hurt or something. She passed out just a moment ago. I don't want her to get pneumonia so I pick her up bridal style. I'm gonna take her to my house for now.

I exit the alley with her in my arms, the rain falling in front of my eyes. It begins to pour as I set her down gently on the bench on my front porch. I unlock the door and push it open. I pick the girl up, carry her inside, and lay her on the couch. I sigh and walk into the kitchen. I put on some tea and heat up a bowl of soup. I leave it in the microwave to keep it somewhat warm. I go back into the living room. I grab two blankets and place them on top of the girl.

By this point, I'm curious to see who she is. My fingers grab her hood and very slowly begin to tug it off. When I see her face, I can't help but to gasp. She's beautiful. In that very second, I swear I've seen her before. She moans slightly, shifting from under the blankets: she's waking up.

[Different Unknown POV]

All of us were sent to do chores, and mine was to get more food. It's pouring rain, and I pull my grey-hooded sweatshirt around my body tighter. I approach the supermarket and enter. I read the shopping list:

_Eggs, Milk, Cheese, Hot Sauce, Candy, Yogurt, Tea, Pancake Mix, Fruit, Soda, Chips, Fried Chicken, Steak, Pasta, Pizza, Orange Juice, Bread (not wheat ewwww), LOTS O' CAKE!, a pet lemur_

__  
I sigh. This is almost what all of the shopping lists look like where I live. I enter the diary aisle and grab some yogurt and milk. I'm checking the eggs to make sure they're not cracked when I hear familiar voices.

"She couldn't have gone far!" says a panicky voice.

"So WHY are we looking HERE?!" snaps a bossy tone.

"We need to look everywhere find her, girls!" sighs a girly-sounding voice. I look up and clear my throat. They look at me, startled. I wasn't mistaken: it is them. The Girls. (Anna, Abigail, Lindsey, and Christy).

"Girls?" I say. That's when I realize that one is missing. "Where is Lindsey?" Silence is my answer. Finally Christy speaks up, her voice shaking.

"She ran away."

"What?!" I gasp. Abigail steps forward and hands me a scrap of paper.

"This was the note she left. We're searching for her right now." I read the note quickly, yet carefully.

"You did not know about her mother?" I suddenly blurt. They stare at me.

"You knew?" asks Christy, raising her eyebrows. I bite my lip and change the subject.

"When did she leave?"

"About an hour ago," says Anna, blowing a green bubble.

"She could be anywhere!" I exclaim in disbelief. "Ninjago City is huge!" The three girls sigh and hang their heads.

"We know," whispers Christy.

"Why?!" I demand firmly. "Why did she leave?!" I can feel my insides churning with anger and something I can't describe.

"No clue other than this stupid paper," grunts Anna. Abigail puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Zane. We'll find her." 

**Me: I know, sucky chappie . . .**

**Cole: Oh, and Ever has something for you all.**

**Me: Right. First of all, cookies to all reviewers! (::)**

**Jay: Aaand… cue the sudden fangirling session . . .**

**Me: OMFG THAT REMINDS ME! NINJAGO REBOOTED IS COMING OUT ON JAN. 28! AND THERE'S A 5-MINUTE SNEAK PEEK ON YOUTUBE LOOK IT UP!**

**Lloyd: Well . . . she's excited.**

**Me: I was at Target buying some of the new sets and I got an idea for a story and started major fangirling. There was a little boy there that looked at me weird! XD**

**Cole: Anyways . . .**

**Everyone: REVIEW!**

**Me: Oh, and if anyone else is doing the drawing competition (I explained it last author's notes) I need to know! I only have one person whose doing Kai and Anna's argument from the last story! Please tell me!**


	5. Chapter 4: A Window of Opportunity

**Me: Not really much to say except that I got the date for the new season wrong last chappie. Stupid typos . . . It's actually the 29th!**

**Kai: Let's jump right into it.**

**Cole: Japanese Translations:**

Chotto- Hey

Anata wa doko ni iru- Where are you

**Nya: Warnings: Slight blood . . .**

**Anna: Ever don't own Ninjago blah blah blah . . .  
**

Chapter Four: A Window of Opportunity

[Lindsey's POV]

I open my eyes slowly and carefully. My eyelids feel heavy, and I really don't want to open them, but I do. The room I'm in is unfamiliar. I'm lying on a soft red couch with two blankets on top of me. The room around me is pretty dark, and I can hear the rain pounding on the roof.

"You're awake!" cries a male voice. I look to the side of the couch, and there he is. He has dirty blond hair, stunning brown eyes, and a wide smile. He looks about 17 years old.

"Who are you?" I ask, my voice scratchy.

"Who am I?" he chuckles. "I'm Elijah Collins."

"What happened?" I moan.

"Not really sure," he says, running his fingers through his bangs. "Just heard you callin' so I helped you."

"I see . . ." This guy, for some reason, is starting to bug me.

"Want some soup?" I only nod in reply. Once Elijah leaves the room I breathe a sigh of relief. He's just so . . . unnatural. He's the kind of guy you'd see in those surfer boy movies.

"Here." Elijah enters the room again, holding a bowl of warm soup. He sits by me as I eat. I spoon the broth, chicken, noodles, and vegetables into my mouth. It's just the perfect temperature. All of a sudden, for no reason whatsoever, I feel so alone and out of place. Everything is so unfamiliar to me. I set the warm soup down. I'm not hungry anymore.

"Are you okay?" asks Elijah, sounding concerned. "Are you cold?" I suddenly have an idea.

"No." I swipe my hand across my forehead as if I was wiping off sweat. "I'm hot," I say as I pull off my sweatshirt. In reality, I'm freezing. I force myself not to shiver as I remove my sweatshirt.

"Really?" He looks shocked.

"Yeah . . ." I groan. "Could you turn on the fan?" He nods.

"Sure." Elijah flicks a switch on the wall. The ceiling fan begins to spin. I start to feel dizzy as I lose myself in the fan's rotation. "Hey!" Elijah's yell jolts me to reality.

"I'm tired . . ." I moan, trying to act ill.

"Maybe you're getting heatstroke!" Elijah exclaims. He throws open the huge window by the couch. "I'll go get some ice!" He dashes off. The second he disappears, I grab my sweatshirt and complete my plan.

"It worked perfectly," I think as I climb out the giant window. Right as I'm about to make my escape, I hear footsteps.

"I got the ice!" Elijah yells. I duck under the front porch. "HEY?! WHERE ARE YOU?" I hold my breath nervously as I yank on my sweatshirt. I pull my hood over my face. I'm considering making a run for it when my eyes fully adjust to the dark. That's when I realize that from here, I can crawl all the way under the house to freedom. The ground is muddy and wet, but I don't care. It's the only way I can escape. My jeans have mud clinging to then, and my hands are scratched up and bleeding from the sharp rocks. Something darts quickly right in front of my face. I have to bite my lip to prevent myself from screaming.

I suddenly have a vivid imagine pop into mind of a nasty black rat with red eyes and long yellow teeth. I bite down so hard on my lip that it draws blood. I spit the salty crimson liquid into a muddy puddle. I'm terrified now, and I'm beginning to regret coming down here. The shadows conceal everything around me, hiding all the unknown terrors that could want to rip me to pieces. I'm not brave like the Ninja; I'm just a terrified 15-year-old who has extremely bad luck.

After a 5 minute recovery from the freaky shadow, I force myself to continue on. The mud sticks to my clothes and hands as I sluggishly crawl on. Reaching out with my Sixth Sense, I sense about 68 non-humans and 1 human. The human has got to be Elijah, but 68 non-humans? I shudder. They're probably spiders and rats and . . . I bite my lip again, more blood pooling up in my mouth. My left wrist is stinging for some reason, I'm freezing cold, and my head hurts. But I know must continue. As I spit more blood onto the ground, a terrifying thought occurs to me. Shivers go down my spine as tears pool in my eyes. What if I die down here?

[Zane's POV]

I lead the three girls back to the Bounty, none of us speaking to each other. The girls helped me finish my grocery shopping and they explained everything they knew about Lindsey's disappearance. We have nothing to say now. I am running every possible scenario through my computers. As I am doing so, I suddenly uncover an old conversation between her and I that I had almost forgotten. We had been at the beach, celebrating our victory against Kozu. I had been standing on the back porch looking out at the ocean when she approached me.

**-Flashback-**

****  
_Lindsey: Zane, I need your help._

Me: What seems to be the problem?

Lindsey: I just . . . I feel so alone.

Me: How so?

Lindsey: Abigail and Anna are kinda ignoring me, Nya's been with Jay. To tell the truth, though, I don't mind that. They were apart for so long. Anyways, the other guys aren't really good friends to me, and Christy's been too busy flirting with Cole.

Me: What is this 'flirting' you speak of? I have never heard of it.

Lindsey: Someday you might understand.

Me: No . . . just tell me.

Lindsey: Well, it's when you're trying to impress someone because you like them.

Me: You like them? You want them to be your friend?

Lindsey: No. Like . . . like love like.

Me: . . . I have never understood love.

Lindsey: Basically it's when you care so much about someone that you can never let go of them. You always want to be with them. You'll do anything to save them. If they're lost, you'll find them. If they're hurt, you'll heal them. No matter what.

Me: No matter what . . .

**-End Flashback-**

__  
Tears sting in my eyes. Her voice mingles with mine in my head. "No matter what . . ." What is wrong with me? Why do I feel so broken? And where is she?

"Zane?" Christy looks at me worriedly.

"What's wrong?" questions Anna. I don't answer; instead I try to hide my tears.

"Are you . . . crying?" gasps Abigail. I ignore all of their questions.

"We're almost there." The contraction slips from between my lips without it meaning to. Contractions for me mean I am either very mad, sad, nervous, embarrassed, scared, or worried. It also can mean I'm lying. Thankfully, only my father knows this. Lindsey knows that it means that I'm feeling strong negative emotions, but she does not know when I am lying. But I'm sure she could figure it out through her Sixth Sense.

"Good," groans Anna. "Cuz I'm ready to kick Fire Boy's a-"

"Don't even finish that sentence," snaps Christy, rolling her eyes. "We all know you want to 'kill' him." Anna cracks her knuckles and smiles. My Sixth Sense suddenly flickers, and I sense an extreme amount of nervousness.

"Abigail?" I frown. "Are you alright?"

"Lloyd . . ." she whispers. Even in my confused state, I still smile.

"He misses you, Abigail," I say. "He told me so."

"Reeally?" she blushes. "He hasn't changed?"

"Not really," I admit. She beams. Well, at least someone's happy. A shadow suddenly looms over us-Destiny's Bounty. A figure dressed in red stands on the deck.

"Kai!" I shout. The Red Ninja looks down at us. He then rushes into the deck. He comes back out with Jay, Nya, and Cole. Through my Sixth Sense I can feel their excitement at seeing the girls. I sigh. It's going to be hard to them about Lindsey. The anchor lowers down and the girls and I climb on. The anchor moves up very slowly. I can sense Anna's fear of how high we are.

"A-are we almost there?" she stammers, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. The anchor stops.

"We're here!" exclaims Abigail. She helps a shaking Anna off the anchor, and Christy and I follow behind them. Cole spreads out his arms and Christy jumps into them with a huge smile. He kisses her forehead and holds her in his arms. Abigail looks around the deck.

"Where's Lloyd?" she squeaks.

"Who needs me?" Lloyd walks onto the deck from the hall that leads to the bedrooms and such. He then spots me. "ZANE! DID YOU GET MY PET LEMUR?!"

"No . . ." I sigh.

"Dang it!" Lloyd exclaims. He then sees Cole and Christy. I expect him to freak out over their 'hug fest', but instead he lets out a gasp. "Are all the girls here?!"

"Yep!" Nya grins. Lloyd beams. My mood instantly drops. I clear my throat. Everyone looks at me.

"I . . . I have something to say."

"Yes?" prompts Jay.

"We are . . . missing . . ." I choke up, unable to speak the dreadful truth. I cannot say it. Thankfully, Anna saves me.

"Lindsey's gone missing." The newly informed gasp.

"What? How?" cries Jay. I hang my head and do not speak.

"Zane?" Nya sounds concerned. "Did you do something?"

"No . . ." I sigh.

"He had nothing to do with it," adds Anna quickly.

"I'm sorry, Zane. I'm so sorry," frowns Nya. "Poor Lindsey . . ." Jay puts a hand on Nya's shoulder and looks at her.

"Hey, we'll find her," he reassures the Sister of Fire. As if she's the one who needs reassuring! No one seems to care about the crying Nindroid. Instantly, I feel something bubble inside of me. What is going on? What am I feeling? I bite my lip, trying to prevent my tears.

"_Chotto_, Zane!" cries Kai. "What's wrong?"

" . . . just let me be." I turn away from the group, my throat dry. It's only misty now, but the clouds look ready to pour rain down us again. Christy says something, probably about the clouds I was seeing, and everyone nods and walks off the deck.

"Coming, Zane?!" calls Cole. I shake my head. "Well, suit yourself." About two minutes after they leave, the rain pours again. I don't care, personally. The rain just mingles with my confused tears. I gaze into the horizon, my mechanical heart aching.

"_Anata wa doko ni iru_, Lindsey," I whisper. "Where are you . . . ?"

[No POV]

Somewhere in Ninjago City, a 17-year-old boy stands out on his porch in shorts and a T-shirt. He has a sweatshirt tied around his waist, but he seems to ignore it. The freezing rain falls in front of him. He stares at the droplets as if he's trying to see his destiny in the pouring rain. However, only one thing is on his mind now.

"I don't even know her name . . ."

**Me: Well then, Lindsey's feeling brave, Zane's feeling lonely and jealous, and Elijah is being too gullible for his own good! He opened a window WHILE IT WAS POURING RAIN! XD**

**Elijah: I AM NOT GULLIBLE!**

**Zane: Just keep telling yourself that . . .**

**Me: I am soo sorry about how slow these chapters are going . . . I promise the next chappie will be more interesting . . .**

**Jay: REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5: Fire in My Heart

**Me: Hey, I'm back! (;**

**Jay: Ninjago Rebooted in 4 days! XD**

**Me: That reminds me, the events of Ninjago Rebooted will not take place in this story. So sorry.**

**Cole: That's k.**

**Zane: Maybe that'd be for the best because the rumor I heard about-**

**Me: SPOILERS!**

**Abigail: YOU'RE RIVERSONG!? NO WAY! :D**

**Me: What did I say about out-of-fandom references?**

**Abigail: Sorry.**

**Nya: Warnings: brief kissing, yelling, blah blah blah.**

**Cole: No Japanese in this chappie.**

**Me: I don't own Ninjago-**

**Anna: BUT SHE OWNS US AND THE STUPID PLOT!**

**Me: HEY!**

Chapter Five: Fire in My Heart

[Lloyd's POV]

We leave Zane out on the deck. He doesn't seem to care that the rain is pouring hard. I yawn sleepily. If there's anything that's majorly changed since I last saw the girls, it's been my energy. I've been so freakin' tired lately. I'm almost certain candy will help. I wander into the kitchen, humming to my myself. Once inside, I find it entirely empty except for the cake-obsessive Ninja of Earth.

"I should've known I'd find you here, Cole," I yawn. He laughs.

"What are you looking for? Candy? Maybe your girlfriend? Or both?"

"She's not my girlfriend, Cole!" I snap. Cole snorts and says nothing. I rummage through the pantry, searching for some chocolate. I come across some chocolate caramels- Abigail's favorite. All of a sudden, I can hear her voice in my head.

"I can't believe I know the GREEN NINJA!"

"Wow, I'm glad you like my cookies! You're the best Green Bean!"

"Do you like my hair? I bet you think it makes me look PRETTY!"

Why am I thinking about her so much? She's a GIRL. A bumpy-chested, cootie-infested, man-seducing creature. Well, a CUTE bumpy-chested, cootie-infested, man-seducing creature. Oh my Overlord, Lloyd, what is wrong with you?! The voice in my head is saying: 'You're gonna be JUST like Jay. You're falling head over heels for a female!'

"NO I'M NOT! SHUT UP!" I scream out loud. Cole jumps in his chair.

"HOLY NINJAGO LLOYD!" he yelps. "Wait . . . are you talking to yourself?" He raises an eyebrow.

"So what if he is? I do it all the time!" A familiar voice fills the room, and Abigail enters the kitchen. Her forest green eyes are shining brightly, and her wavy hair tumbles down her shoulders. I can feel my cheeks heating up, and I just wanna bolt out of the room, but I'm paralyzed by the sight of her. Wonderful.

I'm standing here, frozen like a idiot, and there she is, smiling at me like I'm a giant bag of chocolate caramels. She's like a magnet, and she's pulling me in. And I can tell that it's only a matter of time before we stick. I know once we stick, we're either like that forever, or we push apart, never to be seen again. The only question is, how do you get stuck?

I think about Jay, and how he got Nya. Asked her out, changed his hairstyle, failed at impressing her, almost turned into a snake, and got his True Potential. I'd rather NOT do that. But how did Cole get Christy? I would ask him, but I'm kinda trapped. Besides, Abigail is right there!

"Lloyd?" she says sweetly. I start. Oh gosh, she's talking to me. "Are you okay?" Her forest green eyes are full of concern.

"I'm tired," I say, then I mentally smack myself for saying something so stupid.

"It's okay, so am I," Abigail grins. She turns her back to me and walks over to the pantry. She begins searching through it's contents. "Lloyd?" I jump. Yes! I moved! "Did you save these chocolate caramels . . . for me?" She sounds REALLY happy. I look at Cole for reassurance. He winks at me.

"Yeah, I did," I reply to Abigail. "Just for you." She lets out a high-pitched squeal.

"Thanks Lloydie!" I jolt again. Lloydie? I can see Cole trying to contain his laughter. I shoot him a death glare.

"Hey Abigail?" I say slowly. She turns to face me.

"Yes?" she replies. I take a deep breath.

"Look, I . . . I wish you wouldn't call me that . . ." Instantly I realize I said the wrong thing. Her smile fades a bit.

"Oh . . . okay . . ." She slumps her shoulders and leaves the room. If I was ten again I'd be celebrating that she's finally leaving, but I'm not ten. I'm fifteen. And my chance to stick just walked out into the rain. I run out onto the rainy deck. Abigail is walking across it, shoulders slumped.

"Wait!" I shout after her. She turns around.

"Yes?" Her voice sounds slightly stiff.

"Look, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I never want to hurt you. I just . . . I . . ." My cheeks are burning again. Great. I think for a long moment, searching for the right words. Abigail's hair is sopping wet, and the rain only seems to make the situation worse. Suddenly, the right words are on the tip of my tongue. "I'm sorry." That's all I say. I just spit it right out. Very slowly the corners of Abigail's mouth curl up into a smile.

"I'm sorry if I was embarrassing you in front of Cole," she smiles. My heart stops. It was like she could read my mind! That was what was bothering me! It was that I was embarrassed!

"It's all right," I mumble. She smiles, and walks up to me. I can see every feature of her face in great detail, the rain making her face seem to shimmer. She puts one hand on my shoulder. "Abigail . . ." I whisper.

"Don't say a word," she replies, and then gently kisses me on the left cheek. Then, she turns on her heels and walks off the deck. I'm speechless. Could it be? Could it be we've stuck?

"Are you sure she's not your girlfriend?" I whirl around to face the source of the voice. Cole stands in the doorway to the kitchen with a stupid grin on his face.

"How much did you see?!" I demand, my cheeks even redder than before.

"Everything," Cole replies simply.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

[Kai's POV]

I've come to the conclusion that I'm never gonna get a girlfriend. Here I am, sitting alone the game room, shivering like crazy due to the cold rain, all alone while the other guys daydream about their girlfriends (or crushes). The other guys actually have a chance. Cole's got the muscle, Zane's got the brains, Lloyd's got the 'cute factor', and Jay's got the humor. Me, I got nothing but a temper and spiky hair.

I pretty much blew it last time I tried making a move. She ended up screaming at me and Cole overheard. Let's just say that if you're distracted during a mission, Rockhead isn't happy. I swear, this girl LOVES playing hard-to-get. Of course, I act like I hate her so I don't get the boatload of teasing from the other guys. But hey, don't girls dig bad boys? Just then, the door opens to reveal Miss Temper herself.

"Hey Anna," I say smoothly.

"Hey jerkface," she snaps in reply. She plops down on the floor in front of the TV. She picks up the X-box controller and leans forward to turn on the X-box.

"Playin' Minecraft?" I ask, running my fingers through my spiky hair. Anna says nothing, but when the title screen cues up, my question is answered. I hesitate before speaking again. "Can I join? On my laptop?" Her head shoots up.

"What?!" Anna snaps.

"I said, can I join!?" I try to sound slightly offended. Unfortunately she doesn't approve of my tone. (Gosh that sounded mother-ish)

"No," she replies, folding her arms across her chest.

"I've got an enchanted diamond sword in Survival I made for you," I blurt. Inside I'm beating up on myself. Why? Why did I say that? It took me three weeks to make that sword! And it wasn't originally for her! Anna looks at me in surprise.

"You made something . . . for me?" she says. I nod. She snorts. "Yeah, right. Nice try." She then turns back to the TV screen in front of her. Her character pulls out an iron sword and starts hacking at the zombies in front of her. I sigh.

"Hopeless," I moan softly, thinking about how there's no way I can ever get to this girl. Anna pauses her game and whirls around to face me.

"HOPELESS?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, HOPELESS?!"

"Anna, I-"

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M DRIVING YOU CRAZY?! WELL, GOOD! BECAUSE YOU DRIVE ME CRAZY!" She slams the X-box controller on the ground. "WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?" I'm really tempted to say something like 'someone I love', but decide against it. "ANSWER ME, YOU A-"

"I THINK YOU'RE AN ANNOYING SHOW-OFF!" I shout, tired of Anna's insults. She falls silent, then her face turns red from anger.

"I'M SICK OF YOU, KAI BLEVINS! I WISH I NEVER MET YOU!"

"GLAD YOU'RE SICK OF ME, CUZ' I'M SICK OF YOU!" I scream. Silence. My heart's on fire, burning through my soul. Anna stomps her foot, stands up, and storms from the room. I sit there alone, my mood still smoldering. Suddenly, I feel ill. I'm shivering again, and I feel bad for yelling at Anna. Sorta.

[Jay's POV]

I'm lying on my bed on the Bounty with blueprints spread out on my lap. It feels so good to be living normally on the Bounty again. I glance over at the clock on the wall. It'll be time for bed in an hour and a half. I turn back to my blueprints. I bite my lip in confusion as I study one of my more intricate designs. The door opens, and someone walks into the room.

"Hey," I say without looking up.

"Hi Jay! What's up?" Nya's melodious voice fills my ears, and I jolt and look at her.

"Uh, inventing stuff . . ." I grin, beginning to clean up the papers.

"Need some help?" Nya asks, smiling.

"Cleaning up?" I laugh.

"Sure!" she smiles. She reaches out her hand for a paper, when it falls right onto the floor as if it was blown off. I frown.

"What was that?" I ask, confused.

"I have no idea . . ." Nya replies, her eyes wide. She reaches out again when suddenly all the papers blow around the room every which way. I duck one.

"NYA!" I scream.

"JAY!" she yells back. Every paper in the room joins the storm and they bombard me from every side.

"CLOSE THE WINDOW!" I shout.

"IT IS CLOSED!" Nya screams back.

"THEN WHAT IN NINJAGO IS GOING ON?!" I yell. Something grabs my wrist and I scream loudly.

"IT'S JUST ME!" Nya yells. I wrap my arms around her protectively from the side and try to swat the papers away. There's too many; we're surrounded by them, unable to see.

"HELP!" we yell together. The wind only picks up stronger.

"Hold on, Nya," I whisper in her ear. "Just hold on to me." Nya buries her face into my shoulder, and I hold her tighter. I swear, it's like a someone's doing paper Spinjitzu in here.

"Tell it to stop!" Nya yells.

"STOP!" I scream. No effect, except for maybe it picking up even more. Nya pulls her face from my shoulder.

"Let me try." She takes a deep breath and screams.

"STOP!" The papers' revolution begins to slow down.

My blueprints fall onto the ground before Nya's feet, Zane's papers are scattered all over the floor, Cole's few drawings are strewn on Lloyd's bed, and everything else is all over the place. Nya and I stand there in stunned silence. Then I look at her powerful expression and all my surprise melts away.

"I love you," I grin. Nya grins back. She places her hands on my shoulders and looks into my eyes. I lean slightly forward towards her, my eyes closing. Our foreheads touch and- BAM! We jump apart as the door slams into the wall to reveal everyone standing there, their weapons drawn. I chuckle nervously.

"This probably looks very bad, doesn't it?" I shift awkwardly to the side. Sensei frowns deeply.

"You two have some major explaining to do."

**  
Me: yes I know Minecraft X-box can't connect with PC, but this is Fanfiction. Anything can happen. XD**

**Oh, and my friend bigtimedreamer just joined Fanfiction. I don't think she has any stories yet, but once she gets some up, check them out! (:**


	7. Chapter 6: Dreams and Visions

**Me: NINJAGO REBOOTED! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY YEESSSSSSS!**

**Skales: What are you, a Serpentine?**

**Me: NO, I'm a SCREAMING FANGIRL!**

**The Ninja: Uh oh . . . **

**Me: NO ONE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED I DON'T GET TO SEE IT UNTIL TOMORROW WITH MY NINJA BUDDY!**

**Everyone else: What?**

**Me: My friend and I are ninja buddies. She's coming over to my house to watch it with me tomorrow. (Yay recordings and DVR!)**

**Jay: oooo-kay . . .**

**Me: Anyways, there probably won't be an update for a while after this. This is the last pre-written chappie that I have.**

**Everyone else: Awwwwwww!**

**Me: Sorry . . .**

**Jay: Japanese Translations: Gin no shōjo- Silver Girl**

**Skales: SHE DON'T OWN IT!**

**Chapter Six: Dreams and Visions**

[Lindsey's POV]

Frozen. That's how I feel right now. Once the possibility of death crossed my mind, I wanted to get out of here as fast as possible. Unfortunately, my body had frozen up and become "paralyzed".

Not really paralyzed, but close to it. I've been sitting here, spitting blood and shivering for hours, unable to will myself to carry on. The cold has gotten unbearable, and my fear has either disappeared or gotten so strong it's forcing me to get my butt out of here. I can't tell which it is.

I start crawling very slowly through the mud again. I notice that I'm almost to the end. Good. I travel a bit further, banging my head on the roof a few times. My hands grab a pair of rocks outside of the house, and I pull myself out from under the house. I'm finally free! I'm soaked, bloody, muddy, and exhausted . . . but free.

I stretch my arms and legs out before continuing on into Elijah's backyard. I knock down his lame excuse for a gate with a swift kick. Being friends of the Ninja sure pays off. I run down the streets, rain hitting my back hard.

After at least ten minutes of running, my breath hitches in my throat. I've never been a good runner. Panting, I sit down on a park bench to regain my breath. I'm so tired . . . this park bench was placed in exactly the right place . . .

Wait a moment . . . a park bench! I'm in a park! I glance at a sign nearby. According to it's carved wooden letters, I'm in Trinity Park. Relief floods through me.

If Destiny's Bounty is still parked here, I can find the ninja and tell them about the weird thing in the alley that grabbed me. I didn't plan on going home anyways. The Bounty is more of a home to me. As I'm about to stand up, a hand grabs my left wrist. I yelp.

"Hey, it's just me!" Elijah cries. I shiver a bit before answering.

"Why are you following me!?"

"Why did you run away?" he counters. "What's your name, anyways?"

"Let go of me!" I hiss.

"Nice to meet you, Let-go-of-me," he replies. At first I thought he was making fun of me, but really he just trying to be funny.

"Please," I whisper. "Just leave me alone." He shakes his head.

"No," he says. "I saved your life, and you repaid me by lying that you had heatstroke and running away. Now look at you! All wet and bloodied up! I just wanted to help."

"Go away," I whisper again, tears in my eyes.

"No."

"Then you leave me with no choice." I swing my left arm widely. I except him to go flying off, but he's heavier than I thought, and I'm still weak. Instead his legs just slam into the ground.

"Ow!" he cries. I took that as my cue to leave. In his momentary pain, he forgot to keep holding on to my wrist. I took my chance and rushed away into the forest. It's getting late, so I crawl underneath the limbs of a tree to sleep for the night. As my eyes close I wonder to myself if I'll ever sleep in a real bed again.

[Zane's POV]

They're dead. All four of them. Jay. Cole. Kai. Lloyd. Blood pours from deep wounds in their chests, creating pools of crimson liquid on the wood deck. Why them? Why am I the only one left? I fall to my knees, my body trembling. My brothers. Gone. All gone. The storm has ended. The rocks have crumbled. The flame has burned out. The light is extinguished. Soon, I know my ice will melt. As tears drip down my cold cheeks, the world around me seems to glow a bright silver hue. To my surprise, the silver light begins to glow stronger and stronger. I look up just time to see a figure in silver samurai armor land on the deck.

"Nya?!" I cry. "Is that you?!" The samurai doesn't reply. He/she raises their arms above their head. His/her body begins to glow that same silver color. Silver dust flies from his/her fingers and wraps around each of my brother's bodies. The blood dries, than disappears. Very slowly their wounds begin to close and heal.

"How are you doing this?! This is illogical! Who are you?!" I shout.

"Time will tell, Nindroid of Ice," the figure says in the same mechanical voice that Nya used as the Samurai.

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Time will tell, Nindroid of Ice," the samurai repeats.

"I must know!" I cry.

"Time will tell, Nindroid of Ice."

"Please tell me," I beg. "Please?" The samurai hesitates, I can tell their struggling not to reveal whatever it is they're hiding. Their stance shifts.

"I can . . ." they whisper.

"Continue," I urge.

"I cannot say." The world around me begins to fade. My brothers begin to stir as the figure begins to disappear.

"TELL ME! WHO ARE YOU?!"

I bang my head on the bottom of Kai's bunk above me. I rub my head and groan.

"Zane?" says a voice in the dark. "What happened?" I'm positive that's Cole.

"Nothing . . ." I murmur. "Just a dream . . ."

"But you said that Nindroids don't dream!" cries Jay, his voice as high-pitched as usual. My eyes widen and a thought occurs to me. That was a vision. That could be REAL.

"Oh no . . ."

"What?!" asks another one of my brothers frantically. I can tell . . . it's Lloyd. I hold my head and groan.

"Not good . . ."

"What the-" I wince at Kai's choice of words, "- is going on?!"

"Everyone," I announce. "We have a predicament."

[Cole's POV]

That morning, we rush to Sensei Wu's room to find him, Garmy, and Misako looking over some scrolls.

"Sensei!" cries Kai. Sensei looks up at us.

"Yes, my pupils?" Everyone begins talking at once.

"ZANE-HAD-A-VISION-THAT-" yells Jay.

"Sensei, I-" begins Zane.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE BUT ZANE!" screams Lloyd.

"THERE'S A SILVER SAMURAI!" shouts Kai.

"SHUT UP!" I command. Everyone falls silent. "Let Zane speak. He's the one who had the vision." Instantly Sensei looks worried. Zane begins to tell Sensei Wu everything he can remember. About three-fourths through the story, however, we are rudely interrupted.

"Move over, Abigail!"

"You move, Anna!"

"Shh!"

"Yeah, listen to Christy, girls. We need to quiet down." Kai whirls around at the sound of his sister's voice, and throws open the door. The four girls are crowed in the doorway.

"How much did you hear?" asks Lloyd. I snort, remembering how Lloyd asked me a similar question yesterday about Abigail kissing him.

"Everything," answers Anna coldly, folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh, boy . . ." mutters Kai.

"SHUT UP!" screams Anna.

"Hey, hey, break it up!" I scold. I turn to Christy. She bats her eyelashes at me (she looks rather attractive). "Yes, you're gorgeous, now come in and help us." She giggles and comes inside, the others following.

"So, what happened next?" asks Abigail.

"Zane will tell us, Abi," says Lloyd.

"Since when did he call her Abi?" Kai asks me.

"I dunno," I reply.

"Well, actually, that is all," says Zane.

"Really?" blurts Jay.

"All of importance," sighs Zane. "No . . . hold on . . . Once the samurai left, all four of you stood up completely healed!" Misako holds her head.

"I need to sit down," she moans, sinking into a chair. Sensei hands Misako a cup of tea.

"I don't understand," I say, folding my arms. "How did the samurai talk to you? If it was a vision . . ." Zane groans.

"I do not know!" he says, frustrated. "Why do you all expect me to know everything?!" Everyone falls silent. Zane's acting up . . . that isn't good. His harsh tone and frazzled words I think have shocked all of us.

"Sorry," Nya says, finally breaking the silence. "Zane . . . ?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to ask you another question, but do YOU think the samurai was me?" Nya asks hopefully.

"I am really not positive of anything at the moment," Zane sighs. Misako groans.

"Zane, what you have seen is very important," she says. Zane stands up.

"What have I seen!?"

"Well, you-" Misako was cut off by a loud squawk and a pecking noise.

"I think it's your cute wittle birdie!" cries Abigail. I look at Kai.

"Cute little birdie?" I whisper. "How old is she, four?" Kai snorts. Zane crosses over to Sensei's window and opens it. The Falcon lands on the floor with a squawk.

"What have you seen, my friend?" Zane asks. The bird looks at it's master and flaps it's wings. "Should I hook you up?" The bird nods. Zane motions to us. "Come everyone. We will see what my friend found."

[Zane's POV]

I hook my mechanical friend up to the screen in the Bounty's control room. Nya hands me the viewing glasses so everyone can see, and I put them on. She hooks them in to the screen and gives her boyfriend a thumbs up.

"Alright, I'm flicking the switch," announces Jay. The screen turns on. Pictures flash before my eyes of cars, trees, and finally, rain.

"It's just the weather," says Kai, sounding ticked.

"Shut up," retorts Anna. Just then, the Falcon perches on a tree branch.

"Falcon?" A weak-sounding voice came through the recording. It was definitely a girl's voice, but the static made it hard to recognize it. "Falcon, is that you?" The Falcon looked down. The rain and darkness made it hard to see who the girl was. "I need your help," the girl continued. "Get the ninja. Please. Get them. Get Zane." The way she said my name . . .

"Lindsey . . ." I whisper. Abigail gasps.

"It is Lindsey!" she cries.

"Where was this footage taken?" asks Cole. Christy looks at Nya expectedly. Nya looks at the panel. Studying it, she chews the corner of her lip before responding.

"About a mile from here," she reports.

"Let's go!" exclaims Abigail.

"Yes, we should go find her!" I cry.

"Whoa, team!" interjects Cole. "We can't just rush headlong into this!"

"Why not?" asks Kai. Nya groans.

"Because everything can't be done your way."

"What do you mean, my way?!" Kai demands.

"You ALWAYS rush headlong into things!" exclaims Lloyd. Kai sighs.

"Whatever."

"Sensei," I begin. "We must go after Lindsey! She could be in danger!" Sensei Wu shakes his head.

"It is too dangerous, Zane."

"It could be a trap," adds Cole, crossing his arms.

"But-"

"Butts are for sitting, Zane. Lindsey is not a part of our team."

"But she said she-"

"Zane!" snaps Cole. "Listen to yourself! Arguing with Sensei?!" I say nothing, but inside I can feel something stirring in my metal heart.

"Zane, do not try looking for her," Sensei sighs.

"Yes Sensei." I bow my head in honor and shame.

"Now, Jay," Sensei says.

"Yes Sensei?" Jay asks, looking up from the control panel he was leaning over.

"I need to speak with you and Nya in my room."

"Yes Sensei," Jay says, looking worried. He shoots Nya a 'what have we done wrong?' look. She just shrugs in reply. Sensei leads them from the room. I follow them out, but I head to the bedroom I share with my brothers. I pick up my elemental blade and a pair of shurkiens. I place the blade on my back, and the shurikens in my robe. Sensei said I couldn't TRY to look for Lindsey, but I'm not trying to look for her. I AM looking for her. There's a difference.

I second I slip off the Bounty, however, I begin to doubt myself. What is wrong with me? Not only am I disobeying Sensei, I am feeling strong emotions inside of me that I do not recognize.

"Dang it, Zane! What are doing?!" I look up at the Bounty again and see Cole looking down at me furiously.

"I dropped a shuriken," I lie. I hold up one of my shurikens and show it to Cole. "See?"

"Yes, Zane, I see it," Cole sighs. "Now c'mon back onto the Bounty."

"In a moment," I reply.

"No, Zane. Get up here now."

"Let me search for her!" I suddenly cry. What is wrong with me? "Please! I will bake you a cake!" Cole seems to be considering my offer.

"Zane, are you in love with her? Is that why you are going after her?"

"No," I say. "I'm a Nindroid. Nindroids can't fall in love." The second the words escape my lips, I wonder if they're true. If they aren't, what would they mean for me? What would they mean for her?

"Okay . . ." murmurs Cole just loud enough that I can hear him.

"I need to find her because it is my duty. As a ninja, we are supposed to protect the innocent. My father built me so I could protect those who cannot protect themselves. I am going to fulfill that duty." Cole's eyes widen.

"I never thought of that!" he exclaims. "Why do you think Sensei Wu stopped you then?"

"He must be distracted," I sigh. "Maybe what he needed to talk to Jay and Nya about was really important."

"Possible," Cole replies.

"Don't tell anyone, Cole," I beg. "Please."

"I won't," the Earth Ninja promises.

"Thank you." I then slip into a shadow of a nearby tree.

"Good luck, Zane," I hear Cole say before going back into the bridge. I smile to myself.

"Hang on,_ Gin no shōjo_, I'm coming."

**Me: And yay! Chappie! (;**

**Zane: . . .**

**Me: Sorry if anyone *cough Zane cough* seems OOC.**

**Skales: Whatever.**

**Anna: THAT WAS WHAT I WAS GONNA SAY! GRRRR!**

**Jay: Heheheheheheheh- cool it.**

**Me: Anyways, review! And vote on my poll PLEASE! It determines a major factor of the story!**


End file.
